


More JudyShion Drabbles

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: More JudyShion drabbles. Third is M for Mature.





	1. Chapter 1

Two steps forward, one step back.

Two steps forward, one step back.

To anyone else, that phrase would suggest setbacks, annoyances, compromises. To Shion, here, now, it represented unmitigated success. The little testbed apparatus - cobbled together from a few Brookstone gadgets she forcefully disassembled - was successfully striding back and forth across the pile of Legos she had poured onto the floor. 

She would have shouted with joy, if it weren't for the fact that Judy would definitely yell at her for being so loud at 3 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy's friends from work had invited the two of them to a board game night get-together. Shion hadn't needed much convincing to come, which had made Judy optimistic at first. She was always worried about Shion's shyness and anxiety, so seeing her being willing and even excited to go and meet people was a pleasant surprise for her. But...

"I just feel like there's too much deviation in Catan. If you look at the distribution of rolls in the average game, you're only going to see about eighty to a hundred rolls. It's too likely that an imbalanced roll of the dice can ruin a player."

Shion took off her glasses (she wore them to be able to read the cards without straining her eyes) and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's what makes it a game, though. The element of randomness prevents it from being solved from a given state."

"Well, yes, but," Bryant, Judy's coworker, paused, taking a second to throw a Cheeto into his mouth. "Situations in the game can harm a player without their control in it. Suppose that a set of rolls puts you overloaded on cards just in time for the player before you to roll a seven and place it on your territory! Your hand ravaged with no player input."

"Except even then, there's player input! You fail to realize," - and here Shion gestured emphatically - "the bandit system is not just to punish stockpiling players. It's also to encourage out of band trading, to deal with situations like that as they arise!"

"Yes, but that only works if the other players have not collaborated to unseat you. Far too often is the player C put into a kingmaking situation, where they can choose to favor trades for the player of their preference."

"Diplomacy is a fundamental part of the game, though. The human element..."

Judy took a look at the board. Their game of Pandemic was reaching a complete standstill.


	3. Chapter 3

As Shion picked up the plates from dinner to put in the dishwasher, she was surprised to find Judy ambushing her from behind in a big hug. She wasn't surprised, though, to feel Judy's hands on her chest, squeezing and playing with her breasts.

"Hello there, Judy. Feeling frisky, are we?" Shion asked, teasingly.

Judy giggled. "Maybe just a bit."

"Then how about you let me finish putting these plates away first?"

Judy didn't respond, only reaching around to kiss Shion on the ear as she started playing with Shion's nipples through the loose fabric of her t-shirt. Shion purred happily as she did - Judy knew all too well how much she liked having her breasts teased. "I was just thinking," Judy finally said, letting Shion's earlobes free after nibbling them, "that I'm feeling a bit hungry for desert. And I could eat you all up, Shishi."

"Well... I don't think I'm going to say no to an offer like that." The dishes could wait, after all, and Shion was starting to feel Judy's drive rub off on her. "What were you thinking?"

Judy spun Shion around, picked her up, (barely a few inches, but enough) and placed her on their dining table, before working her hands into the waistband of the sweatpants Shion had thrown on and working them off.

"Oh my god, you absolute little-" But if Shion had any more objections, they were droaned out in her moans of pleasure.


End file.
